Spoiled Brat!
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: InuTaishou is SICK of the way his son had been treating him, his family and abusing the money his wealthy family had. His solution? Send him off to another country to live with a middle class family and learn the true definition of respect and the importance of money! Sesshoumaru is far from thrilled especially with who has has to live with for the next year...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We're doing what?!" a young Canadian girl half yelled to her father, her jaw dropped.

"We're taking a Japanese boy into our home." Her father repeated. She could barely believe it.

"Please explain why?" she asked, her anger beginning to rise.

"His father contacted me. How he found us is beyond me. At first I thought it was a scam, but he actually flew over here to talk to me in person about it." He started and the girl raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Basically, his son is acting like a spoiled rotten brat. He thinks that because his father owns a cooperate business and that he is extremely wealthy, that he can do anything he wants without getting any consequences."

"And what does this have to do with us?" she crossed her arms.

"Basically he got busted for illegal street racing and lost his licence. His father decided to contact me because we are upper middle class and you're a well behaved, hard-working student."

"I still don't get why he's moving in with us." Her patience had begun to grow smaller.

"He's paying me A LOT of money to get him to live with us for a year. He's hoping we, meaning you, can teach him that you can't just have things handed to you and that consequences come with bad decisions."

"Oh yea, I do all the work trying to change some kid that probably won't change, and you get all the money. Plus, it'll be like living with Jerk-Face again, I don't want any part of it." She rolled her eyes.

"Kiara, please," her father sighed. "You'll benefit as well. With the extra income, I can use that to pay for your tuition, get your car paid off, and I can send you money for gas and groceries. As for him being like Jerk-Face, well you're not dating him so you don't have to worry about a relationship being broken because of your differences."

Kiara blinked in surprise. "How much is he paying you?!"

"Five thousand every month." Her father smiled and Kiara's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets.

"No freaken wonder why you accepted this. " She said. "But one problem, you do realize I come off as really spoiled too."

Her father sighed. "You're not spoiled, I am helping you get through your schooling. You know damn well that if you do bad in your classes you'll lose that car faster than you can start it. And you would receive no money from me at all if you weren't in school."

Kiara sat down with her dad to further discuss how things would work out, especially since she would be moving of her dads house to be closer to school this weekend. Her father agreed to have them stay together. As bold of a move this is, Kiara's dad trusted her to make smart decisions. Besides, if they do start dating, this wouldn't be the first boyfriend Kiara would be living with. She's a mature girl who can handle herself.

School wise, this boy has not started his post-secondary schooling yet. His father had already sent in an application and he barely got accepted into the school. They would both be taking Communication Studies. Even though Kiara is a second year student, she had taken Social Work for her first year but decided she didn't like it. Because of this, they would more than likely be in the same classes.

When it came to money, that was up to the boy. Kiara's father is already providing housing for the two, as well as food thanks to the income from the rich business man. Otherwise, if he wanted a car, he would have to earn it himself and he would have to somehow earn his licence back. Spending money for clothes and entertainment was also up to him.

"I do have one problem with him living with me though." Kiara said. "When I lived with Jerk-Face, I did pretty much all the cooking and cleaning. This kid is obviously going to be used to having maids and cooks. It's one thing to cook and clean for my boyfriend, but another for some random kid I'm living with."

"That's where you have power." Her dad laughed. "You have a car, he doesn't. Do you really think that he will want to take the bus everywhere?" Kiara had a big smirk form across her face.

_**One Week Later**_

Kiara sighed as she stood in the busy airport waiting for this boy to arrive. She was holding a sign that read "_Spoiled Brat"_ so he could easily find her. Well she hoped he got the hint. Kiara would have written his name, but she couldn't figure out how to spell it for the life of her, plus she found this kind of funny.

She kept an eye on the big billboard waiting to see when the flight from Toronto has landed, growing tired of being here for so long. _Damn me for being so punctual_ she cursed herself.

Kiara looked at a photo of the boy that his father had sent to refresh her memory of what he looked like. Long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, odd markings on his face. This guy shouldn't be too hard to miss… Kiara wondered why he looked like this. She had never seen someone look as such. He's probably some emo rebel or something, or a hipster. Either way, he seemed like an interesting character.

Nearly half an hour went by and Kiara had found a spot to sit on. She decided to check the billboard once again and it seemed that the Toronto flight had just arrived. Oh she couldn't wait to harass the poor soul.

Minutes went by before a crowd of people started to swarm the room. Kiara kept a sharp eye to try to spot out the boy. It didn't take long for her to spot a silver head of hair looking around for the right person.

Kiara's grin quickly showed. "Hey! Spoiled brat!" she yelled and waved towards the boy. Many people gave her an odd look, but the only look she paid attention to was the one she received from the boy she was waiting for. Never in her life had Kiara received such a cold stare, but that didn't bother her.

It didn't take long for Kiara to notice that he wasn't a very pleasant person to be around, especially if he was in a bad mood. He walked towards her, very unhappy with the situation, pulling two suitcases behind him.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" Kiara smiled and gestured for a hand shake. "I'm Kiara."

Sesshoumaru looked down towards her hand and disregarded it. "Are we going to waste our time or can we please leave?" he replied with a cold voice and Kiara's eyebrows shot up in surprised.

"Gruuumpyyyy…" Kiara whispered to herself as she turned around to show him to her car, although quickly noticed he was not following. "Oh so you've decided you want to waste time with chit chat?" she said as she turned around to see him standing there.

"No, aren't you going to carry my luggage?" he responded and Kiara stood there in shock.

"Well, I was going to carry one for you, but in this case have fun finding my car!" She said and flipped him the bird before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed with anger. Never has anyone spoken to him in such a manner, let alone had the guts to give him the middle finger. This girl does not know who she's dealing with. Luckily for him, he had already caught her scent and began trailing her path.

Kiara soon got to her car, hoping that she had completely lost him. She looked behind her happy to see he was no-where in sight. No one has ever spoken to her like that before and she was downright outraged. She wanted to just leave the airport and leave him to find his way around Sudbury on his own, but she knew that would be pretty cruel.

Kiara got in her car and turned on her tunes so she had something to listen to while she waited for him. Just as Kiara opened the facebook application on her phone, someone opened her car door and nearly scared her half to death.

"How the fuck did you find me so quick?!" Kiara yelled when she saw Sesshoumaru's angry face.

Sesshoumaru didn't give an answer as he brought his luggage to the back of the car and knocked on the trunk so she would open it for him. _A_ _Honda Civic eh? And it's a stick. At least she has a taste in cars, doubt she knows how to drive it though. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he threw his things in the trunk and closed it.

"I'm driving." Sesshoumaru said as he approached the driver side. Once again Kiara looked at him in shock. She took a deep breath and decided to say nothing, although she did close her door and started her car. Sesshoumaru was impressed when he heard the roar of a Magnaflow exhaust, but was not pleased with her actions. Before she could take off, Sesshoumaru jumped over the car and got in the passenger seat with an intense, frustrated growl.

Kiara looked at him, completely confused. "Dafuq are you?" she asked, clearly confused.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "What do you mean?"

"First you have no problem finding me, and now you're jumping over my car and growling like a dog. Dafuq are you?!"

"A demon." He answered like it was obvious. Kiara only became more confused. "Are there no demons here in Canada?" he asked and still no answer. "So I'm going to be surrounded by humans 24/7?"

"What?" was the only thing Kiara was able to say. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Just go." He said. Kiara felt her blood boil with his pure rudeness. Who the hell raised this kid? Oh well, this gave her the excuse to rev the crap out of her car. Kiara sighed and put the car into first gear, hammered on the gas and let the clutch out in perfect unison.

Sesshoumaru had to grab onto the oh-shit-handle as she shifted into second and drifted onto the highway. _Impressive… Still, I hate this girls guts. The next year is going to be __**hell.**_

**Bonjour everyone! I had randomly gotten this great idea so I couldn't help but write it… Uh oh I think I'm going to get back into writing fanfiction again! Yay :D I hope I gain back my fans.. Based on my other story they seem to have disappeared over the past few years, damn :(**

**Anyways, yes this is a Sess/OC pairing. I know a lot of people don't like it when people do that, so if you don't like it disregard this story!**

**Also, I have an **_**IMPORTANT **_**warning for this story. It will have a little bit of racism in this story. NO I am NOT a racist person by all means, but it will help build the character of someone I will be adding in this story.**

**Side note: Since Sessy had been sent off to Canada, we won't be seeing any of the other Inuyasha characters. Well ok, I can't promise that. Maybe they'll take a trip to visit him. Idk, we'll see how it goes. Although I can see InuTaishou appearing here and there. But anyways, I really really hope you guys read it! I really do think this will be a great story, I can't wait to hear from you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Sesshoumaru, how are you liking it?" Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru's father, asked when he called to see if he landed okay.

"This is a cruel punishment father." Sesshoumaru answered as he sat down on his bed. He looked around the room with extreme anger. His bed room had been girly-fide to a tee. His comforter is pink with white polka dots, white dressers, pink curtains, and even a pink fuzzy rug at the end of his bed. "My bed room is pink." He said, and Inutaishou's response was laughter. Sesshoumaru only growled more. "And this girls attitude is ridiculous, she won't listen to a thing I say. She's a stubborn mule."

Sesshoumaru could practically hear his father smirk. "And that's exactly why I chose this family. You see Sesshoumaru, the lesson I am trying to teach you is that you need to gain respect for people who provide housing and food for you. I also want you to realise that most people have to live in situations that are less than ideal. You're lucky that I decided not to send you to a lower class family. I also want to understand the value of a yen. It's hard to get, but easy to spend. So, if you want things you must get a job and pay for stuff yourself."

"Why? We're rich. I shouldn't have to put with this crap."

Inutaishou sighed. "This attitude is why I sent you out there. Well I have to get back to business, I'll talk to you later Sesshoumaru." With that, Inutaishou hung up before Sesshoumaru could reply.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and threw his phone on the bed. At least he was able to keep the phone. This room disgusted him. This isn't a place for a dog demon to reside in. He then decided to confront Kiara about it.

Kiara was in the kitchen preparing supper. "He freaken better like this…" she mumbled to herself. Kiara was making pulled pork sandwiches. No one has ever said they didn't like it, but she has the feeling he would not eat it just to bug her.

Noticing that something smelled exceptionally good, Sesshoumaru wandered into the kitchen to find out what it was. There he found Kiara poking at something in the slow cooker with two forks.

"If you're wondering what I'm making, it's pulled pork." Kiara said as she noticed Sesshoumaru standing there. "It's probably not food you're used to but you'll like it."

"Pulled pork?" Sesshoumaru asked. His curiosity got the best of his and he approached the girl to see exactly what she was doing. Sometimes he cursed his dog half.

There was a small boneless pork shoulder that had been slow cooking in BBQ sauce inside the slow cooker. Kiara was using the two forks to pull apart the meat so it was in small shreads.

"How are you supposed to eat that?" he asked, seeing as it looked like a big mess of meat.

Kiara rolled her eyes. She didn't respond as she grabbed some buns out of the fridge and put the two halves on the plate. Kiara then grabbed some tongs and used that to grab the pulled pork and put it on a bun, and put the other bun on top. "Like a sandwich." She said and showed it to him.

Sesshoumaru examined it for a second, not really sure how good this would taste. Kiara then turned around to grab some Caesar salad out of a bowl that she had previously mixed. When Kiara turned around, Sesshoumaru grabbed the plate out of her hand. "Thank you." He said and proceeded to the living room.

Kiara's mouth dropped. That plate was not for him! Her blood boiled with anger. What a self centered asshole! With a deep calming breath, Kiara decided to make another plate for herself, but this was not going to be left unsaid.

"I hope you realize that plate was NOT for you." Kiara said as she sat down beside him on the futon. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He kept flicking through the menu to find something to watch. Kiara eyed the remote for a little bit and decided to swipe it out of his hand.

"I was using that." Sesshoumaru growled as she put on her favourite show, Teen Mom. "I'm not watching this crap."

"Not my fault you took my plate right out of my hand, asshole." Kiara replied, purposely with her mouth full.

"Return the remote." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kiara smiled as she got a devious plan. She stuffed the remote down her pants and dared him to grab it. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a few seconds and decided that he would be better off to eat in his bedroom.

Kiara sighed, relieved that he left. "Fuck I hate this kid."

"I heard that." She heard Sesshoumaru say through the thin walls.

"Good!" she yelled back at him. Kiara didn't think that 5000$ a month is going to cut it. It's only been a few hours since she actually met him and she was already ready to kick him out. No wonder why his father sent him out here to Canada. As Kiara was just finishing her salad, Sesshoumaru walked out of his bedroom with his empty plate. She heard him place it in the sink and he came back with another sandwich. Kiara guessed he didn't want to come back out again.

Kiara waited for her show to be done to put the left overs away and to do the dishes. When she walked in the kitchen, like she expected, Sesshoumaru's dirty plate was sitting there waiting to be washed. Kiara shook her head and started putting everything away.

Kiara put Sesshoumaru's plate on the counter and did her own dishes. When she was done she put it back in the sink and went to his room. She opened the door to find him reading a book.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Sesshoumaru looked up angrily.

"Have you ever heard of doing your dishes when you're done eating?" she asked and crossed her arms as she leaned on the side of the doorway.

"You're the woman." Sesshoumaru replied and returned to his book.

Sesshoumaru literally felt the aura in the room change and he looked back up at her. He swore he had never seen such angry eyes before.

"Listen here you spoiled brat. I'm not your fucken maid, I'm not here to tend to your every need. You're fucken lucky I didn't shove your food in your face after you took that plate away from me. Now get off you're lazy rich ass and clean your god damned plate!" Kiara yelled, nearly popping a vain.

"I don't appreciate your attitude." Sesshoumaru replied to her. Kiara's patience had officially snapped. Without saying a word, she walked back to the kitchen and decided to make a coffee with her Keurig machine. When it was done, she put it in the microwave for two minutes to make sure it was extra hot. When it was done she carried it over to Sesshoumaru's room.

"Want some coffee?" She asked as she walked over to his bed.

"Thank you." He said as he kept his eyes in his book, seriously surprised by her gesture.

"Oh, your quite welcome." She replied with a sinister smile. Sesshoumaru reached his hand out to grab the coffee, but instead of giving it to him, she poured it on his lap. Kiara had never seen anyone jump so high and so quick in her life. It was quite the site. But none the less, Kiara grabbed her keys and decided to go for a ride to calm her nerves.

"Maybe that will teach him." She said to herself as she pulled out of the driveway.

Sesshoumaru took his pants and underwear off as quickly as possible and he ran to the bathroom. He turned the shower on with cold water to cool down his gems. They were definitely going to be burnt. This girl is lucky that it's illegal to kill humans in this century. If this would have happened a few hundred years ago she would have been dead a long time ago.

Once Sesshoumaru had finally cooled off his jewels, he went into his bedroom to see if his bedding had gotten stained. He wasn't surprised to see that it had. Sesshoumaru looked around the apartment for a washer and dryer to find none there.

Kiara had driven around the city a few times to cool herself off. She could not get over the attitude this guy has! Kiara had called her father with the blue tooth connection she has in her car and she had explained what has happened thus far, to the point where she had to leave the house before she knocked his teeth out.

Her father apologized, not realizing that he was THAT rude, but begged to stick through it. They made a deal the Kiara would receive extra money from what was being paid from Inutaishou.

She had been driving around for about an hour and a half now, so she decided it was probably best to go home. Kiara entered the apartment and found Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch watching TV. Kiara didn't say a word to him, and he never looked at her. Kiara decided to go in her bedroom instead of arguing with the fool. When she entered her room, her comforter was gone.

Kiara took a big, deep breath to keep herself from screaming at him. Instead she went into his room, grabbed her comforter back, and brought it back in her room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked when he noticed that she had gone into his room.

"Taking my comforter back." Kiara replied, ready to strangle him.

"You stained my blanket, and there isn't a washer and dryer here. So I shall take yours."

"There's a laundry mat down the street. Get off your lazy rich ass and go wash it."

Sesshoumaru gave her a dirty glare. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument, well not any time soon anyways. This is probably the most stubborn person he had ever met. With a frustrated grunt, Sesshoumaru put the comforter in a garbage bag and went off to find the laundry mat before it closed.

When Sesshoumaru finally closed the door, Kiara let out a huge sigh of relief as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's like Ben, but ten times worse…" Kiara said to herself and she wiped the tear away. "Why do I have to live with him?"

**Heyyy guys :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter, :'( I'm quite sad about that! I hope I get some feedback for this one! I hope to hear from you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kiara woke up in a better mood the next morning. Today is a new day, so she decided to try to restart. When she walked out of her bedroom, she noticed Sesshoumaru was still in his and figured he hasn't woken up yet. Kiara decided to take a quick shower and to get her hair and makeup done before Sesshoumaru would try to claim it. Based on his looks, she figured he took forever in the washroom.

Shortly after she was finished, Sesshoumaru had woken up. There was no good mornings that was exchanged between the two. Maybe he's the type to hold a grudge…

Either way, Kiara decided to make some breakfast. She figured that this is a huge adjustment for him so she decided to have a little talk with him. Just as she finished cooking bacon, eggs, and toast, he was done in the washroom. Turns out he didn't need to take as long as she thought.

"Here, I made some trucker breakfast." Kiara said and handed him a plate as he sat on the futon.

"Trucker breakfast?" Sesshoumaru asked as he grabbed the plate.

"Eggs, bacon and toast. It's what truck drivers eat all the time in the morning." Kiara said with a shrug. "So, I want to talk to you about yesterday." She said.

"You're going to apologize?" he asked and Kiara had to take in a big breath to calm herself.

"No."

"Then I'm not interested." Sesshoumaru stated and Kiara was now biting her bottom lip. Instead of yelling at him this time, she grabbed the plate right out of his hands while he was in the middle of eating. "Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I decided to be nice and make you breakfast this morning, and I was hoping to start off on a good tone. But since you insist on continuing to be a jerk, after I cooked for you TWICE now, I'm just going to throw this out."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine."

Kiara got a big smile and she returned the plate to Sesshoumaru and she sat down beside him so she could eat her meal as well. "So yesterday we didn't start off too well." She started. "I was thinking last night, and I realized that this is probably a huge adjustment for you, and that you have to start a new life here and leave your old one behind. So I apologize for being a bitch to you yesterday." She said.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru replied without really seeming like he cared too much. None the less, Kiara continued.

"BUT that doesn't mean you can treat me the way you treated me yesterday either. I'm sorry for being brutally honest, but, you're the biggest stuck up prick I've ever met." She said and Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare. "I expect an apology as well."

Sesshoumaru slightly laughed. "I do not apologize."

Kiara sighed and took his plate away again. She felt like she was trying to teach a five year old proper manners. "Do you _really_ want to experience hot coffee on your lap again?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. Kiara kept a cold stare at him, trying to tease him with the food she possessed once again. Unknowingly to Kiara, Sesshoumaru was much like a dog when it came to his personality.

"Fine, I apologize for the way I treated you yesterday." He said, staring at the food. Kiara returned it to him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Now, I want you to realize you're not living at home anymore, you're living with me. I am not your maid, I am not your cook. I don't mind cooking and cleaning but I want you to be aware that you live here to and I do have other things to do, so I expect you to help me. It won't kill you to do something around the apartment."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had to admit, she is right. "You do realize I have never once cooked or cleaned in my life."

Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "There was a point in my life where I hadn't either. Everyone has to learn at some point. I know you probably hate me and think I'm the biggest bitch on the face of the earth right now, but that's because I don't like the way you've been treating me. If you're nice to me, I'll probably be your best friend or something like that."

"I'm only here for a year, I'm not interested in being friends." Sesshoumaru said as he finished his plate up. He was pretty surprised at this girls cooking skills. It was almost as good as the cooks at home, almost. "Although I will agree to try to act appropriately with you."

Kiara smiled. "Thank you! But I can assure you we will become friends, either that or enemies. Time will tell." She laughed and put her plate on top of Sesshoumaru's. "So since I so kindly made amends with you, and made you food, you should do the dishes."

Sesshoumaru gave her a dirty look. He really didn't want to have to stoop to a low level like this, but if it meant keeping peace while he lived here, it might be worth it. Besides, it's only for a year, right?

-X-

Kiara and Sesshoumaru were both sitting on the couch. Sesshoumaru was watching a weird show called Duck Dynasty Kiara had put on. She said that it would teach him what it's like to live in Northern Ontario even though the show is from the states. Apparently the life style is pretty similar. While he watched that, Kiara was choosing the courses that they would be taking this school year. For some reason Kiara loved picking classes and making up schedules, so she offered to do Sesshoumaru's.

"What the hell is this show even about?" Sesshoumaru asked as some of the characters trailered a camper with an old man sleeping in it to a secluded area, leaving him there to wake up in the middle of nowhere.

Kiara laughed, this is one of her favourite shows. "It's about a bunch of rich rednecks acting like a bunch of idiots." She replied. "It's how all rich people should act, well maybe not like idiots, but treat everyone like equals." Kiara winked at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't give an answer.

"So I have our classes picked out. We have the same required courses together, but we have completely different electives. So we will see each other most of the time at school." Kiara said, happy with the schedules she made. She printed both out and gave Sesshoumaru his schedule.

**Monday:**

**COST-2446EL-01 Interpersonal Communication I**

**10:00am-11:20am**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**K. Mckee**

**PHYS-2016EL-01 Modern Physics**

**11:30am-12:50pm**

**Science 2A F-536**

**G. Chitov**

**COST-2506EL-01 Information Technology**

**2:30pm-3:50pm**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**K. Mckee**

**Tuesday:**

**COST-1116-EL-01 Introduction to Mass Media**

**10:00am-11:30am**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**Wednesday:**

**COST-2446EL-01 Interpersonal Communication I**

**10:00am-11:20am**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**K. Mckee**

**PHYS-2016EL-01 Modern Physics**

**11:30am-12:50pm**

**Science 2A F-536**

**G. Chitov**

**COST-2506EL-01 Information Technology**

**2:30pm-3:50pm**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**K. Mckee**

**COST-2606EL-01 Decorated Body and Communication**

**7:00pm-9:50pm**

**Arts Building A-226**

**C. Hood**

**Thursday:**

**COST-1116-EL-01 Introduction to Mass Media**

**10:00am-11:30am**

**Huntington University HU-SC**

**Friday:**

**OFF!**

"I have Fridays off?" Sesshoumaru asked, quite pleased with this.

"Yup!" Kiara smiled. Today had been going so much better than yesterday, they had been getting along quite well this time around. They did have a few disagreements, but they were able to stop and change the situation. Neither of them really wants to have a repeat of yesterdays events. "I have the same schedule as you, except I'm not taking Physics, I'm taking Anthropology instead."

Kiara grabbed his schedule back and she taped both of them on the fridge for a quick look in case they forgot what class they had or where to go.

When she came back she plopped down on the couch with a smile. Sesshoumaru really liked the happy vibe this girl gave out, even though he didn't like to admit it. "Aren't you excited?!"

"Excited?" Sesshoumaru slightly laughed. "It's been years since I've gone to school, I'm far from excited."

"How old are you?" Kiara decided to ask. She could never put her finger on his age.

"I'm 24," he said. "I'll be 25 mid-October."

Kiara's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he's that old! She assumed he would be the same age as her, but this makes things a little bit different. Kiara had a thing for guys in the mid-twenties.

"Well I see why you're not excited. But honestly you're not the only one your age that's going to be there. There's probably going to be some people in the 40's there."

Sesshoumaru now felt a little bit better knowing that he wouldn't be the oldest one there. School is starting in two weeks so it's going to approach fast. As they continued to watch TV, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice Kiara taking a few glances at him.

Annoyed, he asked, "Is there something bugging you?"

Kiara, startled at the question, turned to him and took another look at his face. "I'm sorry but I've been wondering this since I've seen your picture. What's up with the marks on your face and hands? And the fact that your eyes are gold, you have very sharp looking teeth, your ears are pointy, and you have very long and sharp nails?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am a dog demon, that's why. My father and mother have markings and attributes similar to me."

"Dog demon?" Kiara tilted her head, like a curious puppy would. "Like an evil spirit?"

"Technically yes." Sesshoumaru replied. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now without even touching you using my poison whip. I have special powers, I can fly, run very quickly, and jump at high altitudes. It's very common in Japan, but clearly it doesn't exist here in Canada."

"So, you won't kill me right?" Kiara blinked, suddenly a little bit afraid for her life.

"No, I will not. I will be trialed and sentenced for murder if I do. If I could kill you, you would have died the moment you tried leaving me at the airport." Sesshoumaru responded and Kiara eyes widened as big as possible.

"Don't worry." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I was raised not to kill human beings anyways, I've only ever killed demons." Fear was now evident in Kiara's aura. Sesshoumaru sighed once more. "I killed them because they were attacking human beings. I don't do it for fun. Otherwise it would count as murder. If anything, I'll be protection for you." That's when Kiara let out a big HA!

"I don't need protection from anyone." She giggled. "I can take care of myself."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." And that's when it hit him. He was having an actual conversation with a girl who wasn't just after him for his money. In fact, this girl seemed to hate his rich side. Sesshoumaru shook his head from these thoughts. This is just some random girl, she has no meaning to him.

Their conversation soon died and they continued to watch Duck Dynasty, there's a marathon on tonight.

About an hour and a half later, Kiara received a text message. Kiara opened the message, and suddenly she felt like she was going to puke.

Sesshoumaru noticed the sudden change in her mood.

"I'm going to go to bed now, lock the door and turn the lights off before you go to bed." She said as she stood up, with a blank expression on her face. Sesshoumaru looked at the time and noticed that it was only 9:30pm. He found it quite odd that a young 19 year old would be going to bed so early. Especially since she was up until midnight the night before. He decided to not worry about it.

Well that was until he could hear the faint sobs coming from her room and the oh so familiar scent of salty tears invading his nose. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore it, but his dog nature wouldn't allow him to do so. He hated it when people cried, and always ended up being the one to console them if he had nowhere else to hide from it.

With a sigh he got up and went to her room and knocked on the door. "Are you alright Kiara?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine! I'm just reading a book." Pfft, what a liar.

"I forgot to mention, because I'm a demon I have super hearing and smell. I can hear you crying and I can smell your tears, and I can tell they weren't caused by a book because I can feel the pain in your aura."

There was a long pause, followed by a sob. "Well you don't have to worry about it, I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. As much as he would LOVE to just let it go and ignore it, he knows it would just keep him up until she finally fell asleep. She's a girl, she could be up crying until 4am. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to be up for that long, especially with his senses flaring. Without her permission, Sesshoumaru entered her room.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said with a stern tone of voice, like he was talking to a child who had been bad.

Kiara saw the look in his eyes. She learned that look meant he was losing patience and that she better start cooperating.

"My ex-boyfriend texted me…" she said and Sesshoumaru felt like he wanted to kill her. That's it?

"About what?" he had to ask.

Kiara took a big gulp as emotional pain rang throughout her body. More tears began to flow down her cheeks and she took a tissue to wipe her nose. "He said _I heard you're still thinking about me, too bad I found someone soooo much better than you_ and he sent me a picture of him and another girl laying in bed naked together."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in shock. How could anyone ever do something so sickening? He picked up her phone and opened it to find the exact text message she talked about. This is why Sesshoumaru hates humans. They're so selfish. With a sigh, he deleted the text message for her and sat down beside her. Sesshoumaru pulled Kiara closer to him and wrapped his arm around her as she layed her head on his lap.

Kiara laughed. "I thought you weren't the type of person to be concerned about other people." She said, her body starting to relax.

"You know how dogs try to comfort their owners when they're upset?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kiara nodded. "As you know, I am a _dog _demon. I have dog traits, it's only in my nature, so don't think anything of this."

Kiara looked up to him with a small smirk. "So I'm your owner?"

"No." he answered, very coldly at that. Kiara laughed and laid back down, and soon fell asleep. Glad that she had calmed down and fallen asleep faster than he thought, he got up and tucked her in, then went to bed. He had a feeling he might regret that one.

**D'awww we got to see a soft side of Sesshy after a bunch of fighting in the last chapter :) What a mean exboyfriend eh? Well I got three reviews for the last chapter… I'm hoping to get more this time!**

**But anyways, now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! It will be much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has now been a week since Sesshoumaru had been staying with Kiara. So far they've had a few fights, but nothing bad like when he was first here.

It is now almost noon on Saturday and Sesshoumaru had just gotten up. He had recalled hearing Kiara up earlier but didn't find her anywhere in the apartment. He figured she must be out. Glad to have a bit of privacy, Sesshoumaru went in the shower.

He spent the next hour alone, really hoping it would take Kiara a very long time for her to get back, but unfortunately he heard her pull up in the driveway. She soon entered the apartment with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he flicked through the channels. It seems that there is next to nothing on the TV during the weekend.

"There's a car meet tonight. I was out all morning washing and waxing my car, and my friend and I put new rims on my car. They just came in this morning, just in time!" Kiara replied, happier than ever.

"Car meet?" Sesshoumaru asked. That's something he did ALL the time back home in Japan, and he always had the nicest car there. He often had a lot of girls approaching him for a 'ride' in his vehicles.

"Yea there's a few every summer, this is the last one this year here in Sudbury." Kiara said as she went in her room to find an outfit.

"Why didn't you mention it?" he got up to see what she was doing.

"I didn't think you were ever into cars, you never showed interest." Was her reply.

"I used to go to car meets all the time back home." He said. "Cars are my specialty. "

Kiara looked up at him in surprise. "Oh really? Well in that case, I'm heading back over to my friends for supper and to meet up with a few other people. Hurry up and get dressed." She instructed Sesshoumaru and shut the door so she could change.

Kiara soon came out wearing black flats, dark blue jean shorts with two small rips in them, and a black Fox Rockstar t-shirt that had rips in the back of the shirt and the sleeves.

Sesshoumaru also came out to see that Kiara had a big dragon tattoo down the side of her thigh. He was surprised as he never figured Kiara to be the type of girl to have a tattoo.

Sesshoumaru was styling black jeans and white muscle shirt. He also put his hair back in a braided ponytail to keep it out of his face since it's extremely hot out.

Kiara and Sesshoumaru got into Kiara's civic and they took off to her friend's house. They ended up being the last people there. Sesshoumaru was impressed to see the vehicles there.

There was a silver 2011 Hyundai Genesis Coupe, orange 2009 Toyota Matrix, white 2010 Mazda 3 Hatchback, black 2008 GMC Sierra Regular Cab, and a dark grey 2012 Toyota Camry SE.

Kiara had to park on the road since the driveway is full. As soon as Kiara and Sesshoumaru got out of her car, a big German Shepherd came running towards them.

"Clutch!" Kiara yelled with opens arms as the dog barreled into her, jumping around her practically crying.

"This dog really seems to love you." Sesshoumaru said as Kiara grabbed Clutch's collar to bring him inside.

"He used to be my dog, but when my ex and I broke up I couldn't keep him since I was gone too often. I gave him to Josh and Justine since they were looking to get a new dog."

They went inside and Kiara introduced Sesshoumaru to everyone. Josh and Justine are the ones who live in the house they are at, and own the Toyota Matrix and Hyundai Genesis. Kiara explained that her older sister is married to Josh's brother. Jordie and Kristy are a married couple and they own the Mazda 3. Pat is the one who owns the GMC Sierra and Chad, who is Kiara's brother in law, owns the Toyota Camry. Kiara's sister is currently in Espanola spending time with some friends and her daughter.

"So where are you from?" Josh asked Sesshoumaru as he handed him a beer. Surprised at the question, he answered that he was from Japan. Josh laughed at Sesshoumaru's expression. "That's pretty cool, my father is from China, I figured you were from either one since you're a demon."

"Oh so you know about demons?" Sesshoumaru asked. Josh nodded yes. "Kiara was pretty freaked out when I explained the concept to her."

From that point, Sesshoumaru and Josh had begun to chat up a storm, and Chad joined in as well since him and Josh are brothers.

Sesshoumaru told them about the car collection he has back home in Japan. Josh was practically drooling from hearing all the cars he had. When Josh asked what he was doing in Canada, Sesshoumaru told him that he came here for schooling and to get a new experience. Chad had to hold back a laugh, as he knew the truth, since he is married to Kiara's sister.

"So what's it like living with a rich kid?" Justine asked Kiara on the other side of the deck. The two of them and Kristy had decided to have some girl talk before being surrounded by boys.

"It's interesting that's for sure." Kiara said and explained the events that had happened during the first couple days. "He's a lot like jerkface, although he listens WAY better, and actually tries to come to a conclusion rather than try to fight for his way."

The two friends sighed, feeling really bad for Kiara. She went through hell in that relationship, but had fallen so hard for the guy she's having a hard time moving on. It had only been a few months though, so hopefully she will move on soon.

Supper was soon ready. There were hotdogs and hamburgers cooked on the BBQ and a couple salads to choose from. They all sat together around a table to eat. The boys got yelled at a few times by the girls for feeding the dogs some food, but other than that everyone got along very well.

After supper, everyone helped clean up and then they all relaxed for a bit before it was finally time to head over to the car meet.

Josh lead the way in his Genesis, with Justine behind him in the Matrix, then Jordie and Kristy in the Mazda, Pat in his Sierra, Chad in his Camry and then Kiara and Sesshoumaru last.

The sun had just started to set as they left, creating a beautiful sunset for them to admire while they drove.

Kiara sighed. "I love driving around in the summer, I'm going to miss it. I don't want winter to come."

Sesshoumaru sat in the passenger seat quite irritated. He was NEVER a passenger back home in Tokyo, let alone a passenger to a female. This was bruising his pride a little bit.

They soon arrived in a secluded parking lot where a few groups of people had already showed up. Kiara and her friends all parked along the side of the parking lot, all parked on an angle beside each other.

Josh opened his driver door and turned on some tunes for the group to listen to so they could sound out the crappy rap music the other people were playing. It didn't take very long for more people to arrive and soon the parking lot was filled with cars and people, and different kinds of music playing everywhere.

It didn't take very long for Sesshoumaru to see just how different a car meet in Canada is compared to ones in Tokyo. At this point, they would be racing right now. There's no signs of any races happening anytime soon.

"So, all we do is just stand here and hang out?" Sesshoumaru asked Kiara as she turned her headlights on for some photos that Pat wanted to take.

"Pretty much." Kiara replied.

"No races?"

Before answering, Kiara pointed at the highway as a cop passed by. "Once one cop sees that there's a car meet going on, the rest are alerted to watch for street racing."

Sesshoumaru deemed that as a good reason. Back home there were underground roads that were lightly monitored that they used. Although, that is how he lost his license before moving here… Maybe these people are smarter than he thought.

"We all mostly socialize. A lot of fighting though, especially with the 17 year olds who have junk cars that are moded out like crap." She said and pointed to an old Subaru across the parking lot as an example. It had a huge spoiler on it, bright blue rims, blue headlights and fog lights, blacked out tail lights, and blue neons underneath it along with a stupid cherry bomb. Such a nice car, but such an awful job done to it. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"And the girls have to stay with at least one guy or else they'll get into trouble. A lot of creeps come here to try and find a slut to sleep with." Okay, that part was similar to Tokyo.

"Who's that?" Jordie asked, interrupting the two and the rest of the group as a black Dodge Ram pulled into the parking lot, all by itself. The group watched as he parked beside a random group of people who didn't seem to know who he was either. Then Sesshoumaru noticed Kiara had stepped back a little bit.

"That's Ben…" she answered. "What the fuck is he doing here?! He's not even a car enthusiast!"

"He's looking for trouble, that's what." Justine said as him and his girlfriend got out, looking like the biggest slut in the lot too. Kiara really hoped that he only came here to give her an uncomfortable presence that she would be able to ignore by hiding in her group of friends, but that flew out the window when they came walking over to them.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck…." Kiara whined as they got closer. Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look. Kiara appeared to be such a tough girl but the second her ex appeared she turned into a little mouse.

"You don't have any business here." Josh stopped the two of them from getting any closer. Jordie, Chad and Pat joined his side for backup and everyone else in the parking lot seemed to stop everything they're doing to see what would happen.

"I just came to check the cars out." Ben answered, obviously lieing.

"You don't even give a shit about cars, they're just objects to you." Josh continued. "You came here to cause trouble, so just leave."

Ben laughed. "Like I want anything to do with that slut I unfortunately dated."

Sesshoumaru looked backed at Kiara. She had the same eyes as when he had pissed her off before she poured coffee on his lap. Well this can't be good.

"Me? The slut?! You're the one who cheated on me should I remind you!" Kiara yelled pushing past the guys. "And after everything we went through, you started dating rebound girl the day we broke up and later sent me pictures of you guys laying in bed, NAKED!"

"What?" the group said in shock. "When?!"

"Last week." Sesshoumaru replied to them as Kiara obviously hadn't heard them.

"You're just jealous because he's all mine." His new girlfriend said with a smug smirk.

Kiara actually bursted out laughing. "Yea right! The last thing I would want to do is date a lieing, cheating, abusive asshole who can't even last more than half a minute in bed."

Abusive?

"All you are is a rebound. Honestly, how can you feel good about that? You're a fucken slut, you two deserve each other." Kiara said in triumph. It honestly is true. But of course, the girl couldn't handle the truth and she suddenly attacked Kiara.

She had Kiara's hair in her hands and was pulling as hard as she could. Ben stood there laughing as Josh and Chad went to help her out, but turns out she didn't need it. Kiara kicked Ben's girlfriend as hard as she could in her stomach and then punched her square in the face, causing her to fall on the ground unconscious.

"Yea, that's what happens when you try to sick your dog on me." Kiara said with a smirk of triump. Although that quickly disappeared when police sirens blared in the background. Everyone turned to their attention to the cop as he came straight to Kiara. The second Kiara saw them coming for her, she passed her keys to Sesshoumaru. He wondered why, but he never had a chance to ask as the cop got out of the car and told Kiara to put her hands behind her back.

"Yea, you get arrested." Ben laughed, pretty much ignoring his girlfriend who was just waking up on the ground.

"That was self defense!" Josh yelled at the cop.

"All I saw was this girl knocking the other one out. She'll be spending the night in jail." The cop replied. "I suggest you bring her to the hospital to make sure she didn't suffer a concussion."

"It was defense!" Josh tried convincing him again, but Chad put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Let them take her, she won't be kept overnight." Chad said as Kiara went in the cop car without a word.

The cop car soon left and Ben helped his girlfriend to his truck.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kristy asked. "We can't leave her car here, those kids will probably beat it while we're gone."

Oh, so this is why she gave her keys to Sesshoumaru.

"I have her keys," he said. "She handed them to me as the cop showed up."

"Perfect!"Jordie said and took the keys. "Kristy, take our car, I'll drive Kiara's."

The group all got in their cars to head over to the police station. Sesshoumaru had joined Josh instead of going with Jordie as they had gotten along better, and he wanted to check out the Genesis.

"So from what Chad said, what does he mean she won't be kept overnight?" Sesshoumaru asked as they all sped out of the parking lot.

"Chad's a cop," Josh smiled. "So he's a legit witness, he can probably get her out tonight."

**Yay, extra long chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, all cars and people featured in this story are my group of friends and their vehicles ;) Got to go to my first car meet on the weekend, it was pretty sweet :D no arrests though haha, so I wanted to make this chapter loosly based on it.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed! REVIEW :) (L)**


End file.
